100 moods
by Synthetique
Summary: 100 drabbles fitting 100 moods. In progress. Edwardcentric. Rating from G to R.
1. Accomplished

**A/N: **On August 12th, I signed up for a challenge on a Livejournal community called '100moods'. My goal is to write 100 stories, a minimum of 100 words each, each corresponding to 100 specific moods. Each story needs to center around the character I've claimed. (in this case; Edward Elric)  
As an added personal goal, I want to finish these within a year.

None of these stories will be very long, nor are they in any set order. Very rarely will they have anything to do with one-another, but if they do, I'll make sure to mention it.

Expect all kinds of genres and ratings.  
Happy reading.  
Synth.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prompt**: # 001 ACCOMPLISHED  
**Rating**: G

Ed's laughter could be heard over his brother's panting, his shoulders shaking with mirth. He rolled over onto his stomach, the long blades of grass tickling his exposed arms and legs as he watched his brother recover. The younger boy wiped the sweat from his forehead, his face flushed red. Edward couldn't help but grin proudly, ignoring the sting from the fresh scrapes on his knees. His victory had been well-worth the tumble down the grassy slope located behind their house; For the first time since Alphonse could be considered a worthy opponent, Ed had finally beaten him in a downhill race.


	2. Amused

**Prompt**: # 002 AMUSED  
**Rating**: G

Ignoring Al's plaintive whines, Ed picked up the kitten one more time. He looked the bundle of tawny fur over, his golden eyes glinting mischievously. He suppressed a chuckle as the kitten let out a small mewl, and carelessly tossed it onto the mattress. Al squeaked, metal arms flailing as the cat contorted in mid-air, it's ears folded back against it's head. Ed roared with laughter as the cat landed on the springy mattress, quickly scurrying away to hide under the dresser across the room. Disregarding Al's reprimanding comments, Ed went down on his knees to fetch the kitten again. No matter how many times it repeated the motion, the feline's ability to automatically land on it's four paws, no matter what angle it was thrown at, never ceased to amuse the blonde.


	3. Awake

**Prompt**: # 008 AWAKE  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warning: **This drabble contains male/male situations. If you're not comfortable with homosexuality, I suggest you skip to the next chapter.

Ed stirred under the sheets, his eyes still glazed over and his chest rising and falling rhythmically . He could feel the other man's breath against his skin, hearing the soft, low rumble coming from his throat, and it drove him crazy. Edward could barely contain himself, his body shaking as he clenched his fists, his flesh knuckles turning white. It was the same thing every night; a ritual that the young alchemist still had trouble accommodating to. It wasn't rare for him to arrive at work the next morning with huge bags under his eyes, not having gotten a moment's rest the night before. He'd tried his best to stay quiet about it, pretend he didn't care or that he didn't even notice. It seemed like a silly thing to dwell upon, Edward thought. But as he laid awake once again, eyes glued to the ceiling, he sighed. He'd confront him in the morning, for sure.

Because, for the love of God, there was no way he'd ever get any sleep if Roy kept snoring so loudly!


	4. Thankful

**Prompt**: # 094 THANKFUL  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warning: **Conqueror Of Shambala spoilers. Character Death.  
_Dedicated to Tiffany._

Despite the series of unfortunate events that had accompanied Edward during his whole life, he'd always considered himself somewhat lucky. Although this opinion was hard to sustain during the less pleasant moments of his life, he'd never once stopped being thankful for the times he'd succeeded, and the people he'd met during his journey. He hadn't forgotten one single face along the way, whether it was young and full of innocence, or hardened by the trials that life imposed on people every day. It was at times like these that remembering those faces helped the most, times when he'd been hit by the sickening feeling of loss, faced with yet another tragedy just when things had started looking up. It shouldn't have ended this way, Edward thought, because one life wasn't equivalent to another. Although he now had his beloved little brother standing by his side, the young boy's hand resting on his shaking shoulder, Ed still failed to see the equivalence. And, as the evening approached, Ed had yet to erase the image of a charming young man, blue eyes filled with life as he smiled, from his mind.

Everyone had left, now. He'd even sent Alphonse home, trusting Noa to guide him. Ed would spend the night here, yes. Near the grave of the boy he couldn't thank more, for helping him get him brother back.  
For helping him keep the loneliness that had once threatened to devour him whole at bay


	5. Vulnerable

**Prompt**: # 097 VULNERABLE  
**Rating**: PG for language?

It was childish, they told him. An 'insubordination', 'an aversion to military etiquette', 'a disgrace'; he'd heard it all before. Truth of the matter was that no matter how much they scolded him, Ed would refuse to treat that bastard with the so-called respect he deserved. If anything, Ed's flippancy was exactly what Colonel Mustang had coming to him.

Since that faithful day of their first face-to-face encounter, Ed could tell that this man wasn't what he appeared to be. Like a puppeteer, he'd lean back with a stoic mask and watch as his subordinates did his biding, without needing to lift so much as a finger to tug at their strings. It disgusted him, how easily he'd been made a pawn, and he swore to himself that he wouldn't let Mustang take advantage of him like that again.

'_What a fool_', Ed snorted. Gaining the younger alchemist's trust was a hard enough task as it was, especially when adults were concerned. Mustang had gained his respect by proxy, by some kind of backwards default. Ed had been glad to put his trust in this man, too; he was a man of power, of rank, of impressive status. A man who could possibly be really helpful.

Too bad he fucked up before he even had the chance to introduce himself.

Many where the times he'd been offered compromises; even Alphonse, his own brother, insisted that he try and 'put a bit of faith in the Colonel', because, after all, 'he was only trying to help'.

No; trusting Mustang again was not an option. Edward was done with adults, done with _trusting._ He'd keep his gaze bold and defiant, his tongue sharp and his fingers clawed. Having trust was being open to attack.  
Having trust was being vulnerable.


	6. Peaceful

**Prompt**: # 071 PEACEFUL  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warning: **End of series spoilers, death

Numbing cold.  
That was the first thing Edward's mind registered as the blade pierced through his ragged body. He could feel the warmth draining out of him, pooling onto the ground in hues of red. The world around him seemed to slowly fade into darkness, sounds ringing in the back of his mind: a woman's desperate cry, the triumphant heckle of his foe above him, the wail of a newborn child…

So this was it, Ed thought. This was the end of his journey; there would be no more struggling to strive on, no more unrealistic goals to try and achieve. All those years, thrown away without a second thought, and for what? To die with the image of that green-haired bastard's sneer engraved in his mind's eye? To leave his brother behind, his promises unfulfilled?

Well, there was no point in lingering on it now. The dead didn't – _couldn't_ regret.

Drawing his last breath, Edward apologized for his last selfish decision, for letting himself be embraced by death, for finally finding peace when he was leaving so much suffering behind.


	7. Rejected

**Prompt**: # 079 REJECTED  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warning: **This drabble contains male/male situations. If you're not comfortable with homosexuality, I suggest you skip to the next chapter.

Pacing back and forth in the dimly-lit hallway of HQ, Edward's eyes darted periodically towards the Colonel's door. Everything about the boy's usual demeanor was off today; his usual impatience had given way to anxious anticipation, his bold and defiant gaze subdued to meekness. He could feel people's gazes land on him as they bustled to and fro, curious and slightly wary expressions on their faces as they did so. They were probably expecting another one of his famed outbursts, judging by the way they clutched their paperwork to their chests when they'd pass him by.

Finally coming to a halt in front of the accursed door, Edward nodded decisively. It was now or never, there was no going back! He was going to tell that (bastard of a) Colonel what he felt about the man, and that would be that. Ed had always chased after what he wanted, after all, and he wouldn't let any of his silly inhibitions make this any different! As he raised his gloved fist to gently rap on the door, he nearly doubled-over backwards when the wooden door before him opened, not even giving him the time to land a knock.

Ed's mouth fell ajar as the Colonel brushed past him, muttering something about '_not having time for your usual childish bantering, Fullmetal_'. He hadn't even spared the young alchemist as second glance, and before he knew it, Ed was left gaping at the spot where the 'man of his dreams' SHOULD have been standing only seconds ago.

" Well," a voice rang behind him, " by the look on your face, chief, it almost seems as if you've been rejected." Jean Havoc chuckled, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

" If only you knew."


End file.
